As Long As You Keep Me
by Just A Trespassing Klainer
Summary: After getting slushied again Blaine comes to help Kurt clean up. Kurt finally says how he really feels and Blaine doesn't particularly agree with him. My first story and it's better than it sounds I promise I just suck at summaries.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN GLEE AMD I WON'T PRETEND TO OWN IT AT ALL SO ALL CHRACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY...EXCEPT LOGAN I OWN LOGAN OH AND THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST FANFICTION SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!

As Long As You Keep Me

**Kurt sighed sadly as he walked into the bathroom at the back of the school that was just past the choir room. No one used this bathroom anymore since almost all the toilets were out of order. Why one of the janitors didn't bother to fix them Kurt still wasn't able to figure out. So now only the glee club used the bathroom if they got slushied,but luckily it wasn't happening as much anymore. At least it wasn't for everyone else,Kurt had already been slushied six times that week and it was only Tuesday! Sighing again he set his bag and phone on the counter by the sink before going to the last stall where everyone kept a bag with clothes to change into. Finding his bag he stood up just as his phone vibrated on the counter indicating he had a new text. Picking up his phone he read the text quickly. **

From Blaine 3 at 10:47:

Hey babe,lunch started and you're not here are you coming or no?~B

From Kurt :) at 10:48:

As much as I'd love to join you and the glee club in that horrible smelly room this school calls a cafeteria I had another run in with Karofsky so I don't think I'll be able to.~K

From Blaine 3 at 10:50:

I'll be there in five just let me get you some food first to bring and then I'll get there!~B

From Kurt :) at 10:51:

Blaine this is the sixth time this week you don't need to help me every single time I can do it myself. ~K

"You may not want my help but you're gonna get it anyways."Blaine said walking through the bathroom door while reading Kurt's last text to him. He was carrying a tray of food in one hand and his phone,bag,and towels to clean Kurt with in the other one.

"Hey, Kurt, it's okay,"Blaine said softly setting his stuff next to Kurt's upon seeing his expression,"come here." Blaine said and opened his arms up for Kurt who fell right into them sobbing.

"It-It's just no-not f-f-fair,"he cried out between his sobs"none of m-my f-f-friends have even g-gotten slushied o-onc-once thi-this week!" Blaine's heart was slowly breaking for this small,fragile,beautiful boy in his arms.

Kurt was right it wasn't fair that all this stuff happened to him all the time. He had Blaine though and Blaine had sworn to himself that he'd always protect the love of his life no matter what. His thought though we're interrupted by Kurt talking again and Blaine's heart was most definitely broken now.

"You probably hate me now that you're here and you actually see how weak I really am,"Kurt said with a humorless chuckle and it sounded nothing like his usual high pitched laughter which Blaine was pretty sure only he ever really heard, "I mean I can't even protect myself from a simple slushy and then I have to have you come and help me to clean up after it. Sometimes I wonder why you even transferred in the first place-"

"To be with you at Mckinley" Blaine said cutting him off

"-I know that but you're not the star here like you were at Dalton! I mean there you got all the solos and you were well liked and accepted and even had people who actually wanted to date you like that one boy,Logan...or Sebastian! They are all so much better than me and I don't understand why you'd want to be stuck with such a weak, uncourageous,broken,and damaged person like me!" Kurt finished full on sobbing again,but instead of being in Blaine's arms he had moved away while he was talking and sat himself on the counter and sat in the corner of it with his knees pulled up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and was sobbing into his arms.

"Kurt,"Blaine said very nearly crying himself,"Kurt how could you ever think that?"

"It's true Blaine! You could do so much better. One day you'll be living your dreams in New York recording album after album and I'll be stuck right here. In Lima. All alone and most likely working at the Lima Bean." Kurt said chucklng bitterly.

Blaine shook his head,"No Kurt, if anyone is going to be in new York living their dreams it's you you can do it. I don't want to not be at McKinley because this is where my heart is. Right here with you. I can't do any better either because I already have the best thing possible and that is you. Don't even try and say something,"Blaine said seeing Kurt open his mouth to protest "I don't mind helping you clean up after a slushy incident because I promised myself to keep you safe and I'm going to do just that."

"Thank you, Blaine, I guess I really needed that."Kurt choked out.

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt slowly letting their lips slide together perfectly.

"Anytime, love, anytime," he said.

"Now! How about we actually get the rest of this slushy off of you ok?"

"That sounds wonderful."Kurt said laughing, and there it was the laugh only Blaine got to hear. Blaine smiled goofily, or like his usual puppy self as Kurt so fondly liked to call it, and led Kurt back to the sinks before pulling up the chair the glee club kept in the bathroom for these occasions.

"Get changed, Kurt" Blaine said looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. As Kurt began to get undressed Blaine couldn't help but stare even though he'd seen every inch of this beautiful boy tons of times before. Kurt pulled on his jeans and took off his soiled shirt before catching Blaine's eye. Kurt smirked and laughed.

"What? Like what you see?" "Of course I do!" Blaine replied playfully kissing Kurt's lips once "Love,you really should get dressed though if we are lucky we can make it back to class before this period is over." "But it's history this class and I hate history!" Kurt whined pulling his shirt on.

Blaine simply chuckled and pushed Kurt gently into the chair and making him lean back so his head was over the sink. Taking the shampoo Kurt kept in his bag Blaine wet Kurt's hair and squirted shampoo onto his hands before running them through Kurt's hair. Humming happily Kurt seemed to push his head into Blaine's hand as Blaine continued to massage his scalp. "This would be so much nicer if it was under different circumstances." Kurt said. "Yeah it really would be." Blaine agreed drying Kurt's hair with a towel "I think that's the best its gonna be right now at least all the slushy is out." Kurt looked at him again. "If you are unhappy here I'd understand if you went back to Dalton and yes I'd be upset but like I said you don't need me to do anything."

"Kurt,for the last time I'm not going back to Dalton I'm going to stay right here with you until you don't want me and you're so wrong I need you so much it hurts sometimes." "I'll always want you you know,Blaine" "Good because I wasn't really planning on going anywhere," Blaine kissed his boyfriend one more time wiping away a stray tear,"now come one we have French together and then glee club." With that Blaine pulled his boyfriend out of the bathroom and down the hall to their next class all thoughts of what had happened gone.


End file.
